


eternity out of the sun and on my skin

by summerdayghost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Seth hated the scars Richie gave him.
Relationships: Richard Gecko/Seth Gecko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	eternity out of the sun and on my skin

Seth hated the scars Richie gave him. Even when he was not looking at them he could feel them. He could not tell if they inspired more despair or fury or there was even a real difference between those two things for him. They served as a constant reminder of what he had lost.

Maybe Richie’s humanity wasn’t there in the first place. He did kill their father with fire. But Seth considered that to be more a part of what Richie became than who he was.

Seth never owned Richie, but with his love came a sense of belonging.


End file.
